La tentación de Iruka
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: ...al fin y al cabo él era un hombre joven, que las necesidades biológicas son muy fuertes, que ya no sabía si mirarla como a la hermana de su amigo, a un alumna, una amiga, una mujer...". UA. Un poquito de Lime. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Iruka!


Aquella niña era la hermana pequeña de uno de sus mejores amigos además de alumna suya. Siempre había sido una niña muy mona y como hermana de su amigo siempre la había visto así, como una niña, pero los cambios sufridos en su cuerpo no se podían negar... no, ya no era una niña. "¿Qué te pasa Iruka? ¿Ya no puedes controlar la situación?"

Universo Alterno. IrukaXOC.

Fanfic hecho para el cumpleaños de Iruka ¡Felicidades sensei!

**Disclaimer**: Iruka Umino (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**La tentación de Iruka**

Iruka abrió la puerta encontrándose con la imagen más lastimosa que se esperaba. Allí, frente a él, empapada por la lluvia, tiritando, con el pelo chorreando, alborotado, pegándose a su rostro mojado, con cara de perrillo abandonado, estaba una de sus alumnas de preparatoria, la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Jisei! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

- He perdido el autobús, el paraguas se ha roto, estoy empapada, tengo frío, ha sido horrible - decía mientras intentaba secarse la cara con las manos - ¿Puedo pasar un momento y secarme un poco?

- Anda pasa ¿Pero dónde vas con lo que está cayendo?

- Es una historia muy larga. Volvía a casa y perdí el autobús y como tarda tanto en pasar otro y tu casa quedaba cerca, pensé que a lo mejor no te importaba prestarme un paraguas o una gabardina.

Iruka la miraba de reojo, el aspecto de Jisei era realmente lamentable pero la encontraba preciosa, quizás fuera porque la veía desamparada y entraban ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla, quizás porque la ropa pegada a su cuerpo le daba un aspecto muy sensual,... ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Por kami! que era una de sus alumnas y además la hermana de su mejor amigo, la hija de los que le consideran casi como de la familia... ¿cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas? Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, Jisei era muy atractiva y ya no era ninguna niña, había cumplido los 18 años, pocos meses le quedaban para los 19... no, ya no era la pequeñaja hermana de Kisuke, había crecido y ahora era una mujer, la naturaleza no suele quedarse parada, sigue su curso y la prueba estaba allí. Iruka sentía verdadero aprecio por ella, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo cuando se descubría mirándola sin darse cuenta; le gustaba su compañía, no solo era su alumna, era la hermana de alguien a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, la hija de una matrimonio encantador, unos padres para él. El nunca se había fijado en ninguna de sus alumnas, nunca, pero ella era distinta, cuando estaba con ella, con su familia, él podía dejar atrás su rol de profesor y ser un amigo, uno más de la familia y ella también dejaba atrás el papel de alumna, era una chica, una chica corriente, la hermana de su amigo y también amiga suya, por eso él la miraba de forma diferente, porque ya no era su alumna y descubrió que además la miraba como a una mujer, al fin y al cabo él no era tan mayor, era un hombre joven, solo tenía 26 años y ella ya era una mujer de 18 y la naturaleza tampoco se para en esos temas, que las necesidades biológicas son muy fuertes, que no podía evitar fijarse en ella como en una mujer, que aunque quisiese mantener su mente distraída ciertas partes de su cuerpo no pensaban igual.

- Ahora mismo te vas a quietar esa ropa mojada y la secaremos, tomarás algo para entrar en calor y después te llevo a casa.

- No, no hace falta...bueno, claro, no quiero molestarte, tu solo déjame secarme un poco y préstame un paraguas

- ¿Estás tonta? ¿Cómo voy a dejar que te vayas andando? Mira, tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada o pillarás un resfriado si no algo peor. Descansas un poco y si quieres te busco algún chándal o algo mío que te sirva más o menos y te llevo a tu casa ¿vale?

- Es que no quiero molestar...

- No es molestia ninguna, más me molestaría enterarme que te has puesto enferma ¿que pensarán tus padres de mí? Venga, pasa de una vez o me enfadaré. Voy a traerte algo para cambiarte.

Iruka no tardó en volver con un chándal en las manos.

- Toma, es lo primero que ha encontrado, luego te busco algo más...apropiado.

- No, si es igual, muchas gracias, sensei

- Ven, pasa al servicio, puedes darte una ducha si quieres, en el armario hay toallas. Voy a preparar algo caliente.

- Gracias.

Jisei decidió que sí debería ducharse ya que el agua se estaba secando en su cuerpo dejándole una horrible sensación pegajosa, tenía el pelo enredado y apelmazado, si no lo hacía lo mismo Iruka podría pensar que era una descuidada con su aspecto y su higiene personal.

Mientras preparaba algo de merienda empezó a pensar que Jisei estaría duchándose, fue algo inconsciente, de pronto la imagen de una mujer joven y hermosa duchándose en su servicio inundó su mente, meneó su cabeza tratando de retirar ese pensamiento ¿que clase de pervertido era? por favor, que aquella chica era la hija de los Nagashiyama, que le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y tratado con tanto cariño... Pero no podía evitarlo, en esos momentos ya no era su alumna, ni la hermana de su amigo, no era la niña a la que llevaba años dando clases, en esos momentos pensaba en ella como... Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y de esos pensamientos que se empeñaban en venir a su mente, sería porque estaba en su casa, porque estaban a solas, porque la había visto preciosa empapada por la lluvia, porque se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña, y el darse cuenta había producido tal cortocircuito en su mente que ya no sabía como mirarla.

Jisei saló vestida con su chándal, que le quedaba bastante grande y le daba un aspecto muy gracioso, pero se había lavado el pelo y arreglado y ya no daba tanta pena.

- Sensei, he colgado mi ropa en el servicio ¿no te importa? ¿Dónde dejo esto? - mostró las toallas

- Ah, trae, ya me ocupo yo.

- Gracias por rescatarme.

- No hay de qué, ven siéntate, he preparado un chocolate bien calentito y tengo bollos.

Jisei sonrió, "chocolate y bollos, que Iruka este, nunca cambiará" pensó.

- ¿Te he ofendido? ¿Quizás es algo infantil para ti?

- No, chocolate está bien, me apetece.

Jisei se arrodilló en un cojín frente a la mesa y sirvió las tazas. No tardó Iruka en acompañarla.

- Pensé que te vendría bien después del frío que has pasado...te vi tiritar.

- Es perfecto. Solamente pensaba que es una pena no ser adicta al chocolate, así podría poner esa excusa, aprovecharme y lanzarme a besarte alegando que tenías chocolate en los labios o que se me había ido la...

Iruka la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Jisei se sonrojó, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

- Perdona, he hablado sin pensar es que tú...me gustas sensei

Iruka realmente se encontraba bastante apurado.

- Lo siento Iruka, no te pongas tan serio, que no te voy a besar ni nada, somos amigos, solo era una pequeña...

Jisei no pudo terminar su frase, Iruka, dejándose llevar por un impulso inconsciente le había acercado a ella y la callaba poniendo en sus labios un pequeño beso. La miró temiendo su reacción.

- Perdona...tu también me gustas... esto... Vamos a ver que hay en la tele - dijo algo nervioso Iruka.

Guardaron silencio. Ambos se sentían incómodos y miraban la televisión sin ver nada. Iruka pensaba que era ridículo, estaba comportándose como un adolescente ¿por qué no se comportaba como un hombre? Por una parte algo en su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle que aquella era su alumna y la hermana de su amigo y por otra su cuerpo entero se sentía atraído hacia ella, quería tocarla, sentirla...

Jisei se sentía confusa y acalorada, llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo aquello por su sensei ¿que era? ¿sería amor? no lo sabía pero si sabía que ya no podía más, había estado guardándoselo durante mucho tiempo, era algo que la confundía, necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía, necesitaba quitarse ese nudo de la garganta, necesitaba decirle de una vez lo que pensaba, aunque la rechazase, pero no podía más con ese secreto.

- Sensei, yo...no quiero molestarte pero quiero que sepas que hace ya algún tiempo no puedo verte como a mi profesor, solo puedo verte como a...un hombre. Espero que me disculpes, solo quería que lo supieses, pero no te apures, soy consciente de que para ti soy aún una cría, una alumna, yo...solo necesitaba decírtelo, es un peso que me he quitado de encima, ahora puedo enfrentarme a ello y olvidarlo.

Iruka la miraba realmente asombrado, no sabía que le asombraba más, si la sinceridad de la chica o la madurez que parecía demostrar. De nuevo aquel impulso volvió a dominarle, cogió la nuca de Jisei con una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, volviendo a juntar sus labios, esta vez con un beso más intenso y también quizás algo más violento. Jisei no sabía como reaccionar, Iruka se separó solo unos pocos centímetros, apoyó su frente en la de Jisei y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

- Chiquilla, estoy perdiendo la cordura. Una parte de mí no para de repetirme que está mal, que eres mi alumna, la hermana de Kisuke, casi como mi hermana pequeña, y otra parte no puede dejar de mirarte, de ver la mujer en la que te has convertido, de desearte y de añorarte cuando no te veo. No sé lo que me pasa y no te voy a mentir, no sé si es amor o solo deseo, sé que cuando miro tus ojos me pierdo en ellos, que me muero de rabia cada vez que veo a tus compañeros cerca de ti, que anhelo estar a tu lado y hablar y bromear contigo, que de pronto empiezo a pensar en ti y me enojo conmigo mismo porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo, y cuando te veo miles de imágenes en las que te beso y te acaricio invaden mi mente, quiero tenerte cerca y sentirte y me enfado contigo porque no te das cuenta... y ahora me dices estas cosas y yo...yo...no puedo pensar con claridad, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una mala persona.

- Iruka yo... - Jisei temblaba, aquello que había escuchado era más de lo que nunca podría haber supuesto - no te burles de mí porque llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por ti, y no es respeto hacia un profesor, ni admiración, ni cariño de amiga. Puedo soportar que me digas que solo soy tu alumna, que me rechaces, pero no soportaría tus burlas.

- Jisei, para mí has dejado de ser mi alumna, para mí eres una mujer, sé que es una locura pero desde que te conozco más íntimamente has ido poco a poco convirtiéndote en una mujer para mí, la alumna no sé donde se quedó, supongo que en el instituto porque afuera eres...eres...

Ahora fue Jisei la que calló a Iruka con sus labios. Más que un beso aquello fue un choque precipitado, torpe y brusco y permaneció pegada a él sin saber como continuar, pero eso no importó porque Iruka si sabía continuar, tomó el control de la situación besando lenta y dulcemente sus labios. Soltó la nuca de Jisei y bajó sus manos acariciando su espalda hasta la cintura, rodeándola y atrayéndola más hacía sí. Jisei puso las suyas en el cuello del hombre, acariciándoselo y provocando que la piel se le pusiese de gallina.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, parecía que no necesitaban decirse nada más. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas fruto del oxigeno que se habían robado mutuamente. Jisei pensó que debería hacer algo y le atrajo de nuevo hacia ella devolviéndole aquellos besos que le había entregado. Besaba con miedo, eran besos tímidos e inexpertos pero que a Iruka le parecían deliciosos. Iruka no se atrevía a profundizar el beso aunque lo estaba deseando, no parecía que ella tuviera demasiada experiencia y no quería asustarla, por lo menos no tan pronto. Jisei no sabía como hacerle saber que quería más de él, decidió mordisquearle el labio inferior, Iruka emitió lo que parecía un leve gemido mientras apretaba el abrazo, lentamente Jisei pasó su lengua rozando los labios del sensei. Fue lo único que este necesitó para entender que ella estaba dispuesta a más, las dudas que le quedaban sobre si era ético lo que hacía se desvanecieron a la vez que profundizaba desesperadamente aquel beso.

Aquellas sensaciones, nuevas para Jisei, la inundaban completamente, era una mezcla de euforia y deseo, deseo de sentir más besos de Iruka, deseo de tocarle y de sentir sus manos en ella...ahora entendía lo que las otras chicas decían sobre perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar. Con un suspiro Iruka apartó sus labios y los llevó hasta su cuello, al sentir su aliento en él un gemido salió de los labios de Jisei

Los besos de Iruka se hicieron más apasionados, ahora empezaba a besarla ferozmente, pasaba sus labios por su cuello y la mordisqueaba, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que profundos gemidos salieran de la garganta de Jisei. Las manos de Iruka ansiaban por tocar más piel de Jisei, acariciaba su espalda tratando de contener el impulso que sentía de arrancarle la sudadera. Volvió a los labios de Jisei con un beso apasionado y lujurioso mientras la empujaba obligándola a tumbarse en el suelo, Jisei bajó sus manos por el pecho de Iruka y después las llevó a su espalda, quería sentir la piel de Iruka, casi sin saber lo que hacía, lentamente levantó su camiseta e introdujo sus manos dentro tocando al fin lo que deseaba. Era una caricia suave y llena de temor que hizo estremecerse a Iruka, se separó de ella y se quitó la camiseta sin dejar de mirarla, también su piel deseaba las caricias de Jisei.

Jisei sentía como la excitación crecía dentro de ella, todo era nuevo para ella, la piel de Iruka era suave y desprendía calor, no podía apartar sus manos de él, se incorporó un poco y empezó a besarle el cuello. Iruka gimió lo que hizo que Jisei se excitara aún más porque sabía que gemía por ella. Casi como un desesperado Iruka volvió a reclamar sus labios empujándola de nuevo contra el suelo y recostándose sobre ella, apoyándose en uno de sus antebrazos, mientras la mano que le quedaba libre se introducía por debajo de la sudadera acariciando su cuerpo casi con ansia.

Este roce hizo de Jisei diera un pequeño respingo fruto de la excitación que le producía, de la sorpresa y también de algo de miedo, aunque era algo que suponía pasaría y que deseaba, la pilló de improviso. Iruka lo notó y se sintió algo decepcionado.

- Un momento, un momento - dijo Jisei, todo iba muy deprisa y ella no sabía bien como reaccionar, necesitaba respirar hondo, relajarse y aceptar todo lo que Iruka quisiera darle.

Iruka la miró extrañado. ¿De que iba? ¿Le dejaba besarla y ahora le apartaba?

- ¿Es que quieres jugar conmigo? – su voz sonó fuerte y con tono de resentimiento.

Jisei le miró asustada y sorprendida. El mismo se asustó de su reacción, estaba empezando a perder el control de si mismo, se había comportado como un salvaje. Lleno de vergüenza se separó de ella y se sentó.

- Lo siento...he perdido el control...no quería asustarte.

Jisei también se incorporó.

- Perdóname tú, es que...me sorprendí y me asusté un poco, solo necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo, es que yo...

- Lo sé, lo sé...he sido un bruto, quizás ha ido demasiado deprisa...todo esto es una locura.

- Lo que pasa es que aún me ves como a una niña. No me ha asustado el que me tocases, me ha asustado lo que yo estaba sintiendo, si, es verdad que es nuevo para mí pero tengo casi 19 años ¿sabes? mi cuerpo no es el de una niña y no me refiero solo al físico, también quiero sentir como una mujer, solo quería ir más despacio para recibir esas sensaciones lentamente y llenarme de ellas, son cosas nuevas para mí, quizás para ti, que has estado con muchas mujeres todo sea una rutina, pero para mí son cosas maravillosas, son caricias tuyas que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, necesito empaparme bien de cada una de ellas y necesito un segundo para reaccionar y...el problema es que aún me ves como a una niña y crees que me voy a asustar de lo que hagas

- ¿Que clase pervertido crees que soy? – Dijo suavemente y sin atreverse a mirarla - ¿Crees que haría eso con una niña? No te veo como a una niña, ese no es el problema, el problema es que realmente te veo como una mujer y mi cuerpo me exige que te trate como a tal, sin tener en cuenta que quizás para ti era la primera vez. Lo siento mucho, esta es una situación difícil, porque eres la hermana de Kisuke y me siento como si traicionase a tu familia, como si estuviese ensuciando una amistad muy valiosa para mí y luego eres mi alumna y esto no es ético y yo... creo que me voy a volver loco.

- ¿Tu crees que sientes algo por mí? – Iruka guardó silencio – Necesitamos tiempo Iruka, no solo somos Iruka y Jisei, somos un profesor y una alumna, la hija de quien te ha tratado casi como a un hijo... esto es más que complicado. Yo también siento haberte provocado, no he tenido en cuenta lo difícil que resultaba para ti, solo he pensado en lo que yo sentía... – se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo entre ellos, ambos evitaban mirarse - Bueno, vamos a tomar ese chocolate y ver la televisión ¿te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo a su lado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Iruka la miraba desconcertado.

- Jisei ¿Te apetecería salir algún día conmigo? No me refiero a como amigos, si no a una cita, una cita para conocernos más íntimamente y saber de verdad lo que sentimos

Jisei sonrió y le volvió a besar, fue un beso muy breve.

- Quedan tres meses para que termine el curso, ya no seré más tu alumna ¿Crees que podrás esperar tres meses? Así, habrá un problema menos.

Iruka suspiró y sonrió.

- Esperaré y mientras pensaré que decirle a tu hermano, pero tú... mejor no vuelvas a besarme – se levantó - Se ha enfriado el chocolate, voy a calentarlo... ¿Muchas mujeres? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

"Tres meses Iruka" pensaba Jisei mientras le miraba "Tres meses y ya verás lo que te espera, sensei".

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pobre Iruka. Tengo una especie de guía sobre "Naruto", habla de todos los personajes, incluso de los del relleno... y el autor va y se olvida de Iruka ¡Menudo despiste!

Espero que os haya entretenido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
